The objective of this study is to search for evidence of anomalous innervation or regeneration in specific nuclei of schizophrenic brains. Formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded, 50 mum matched sections of nucleus accumbens from eight age-and sex-matched control brains were used for studies of morphology and possible axonal sprouting. Using a monoclonal antibody against nonphosphorylated neurofilaments, we compared innervation patterns in limbic forebrain of schizophrenic and control brains at matched levels. A slight decrease in axons and a change in axon pattern was seen in the grouped schizophrenic specimens.